


My beloved Black Cat

by Lin_Xiaolong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_Xiaolong/pseuds/Lin_Xiaolong
Summary: William is the only heir of Duke Granberg, and was responsible in several well-known establishment and companies under his family. He was expected to marry a woman, and produce an heir in order to continue their legacy.Unfortunately, William's heart was stolen and it was stolen by a young host working in an establishment who offered their customer services. These services include the one played on the bed.
Relationships: William/Laurence
Kudos: 2





	My beloved Black Cat

Going into this particular bar again, I could feel my heart beats faster. Walking through the arranged tables, I made my way to my usual seat. Tonight, I will be able to see him again. My little _Black Cat_.

I didn’t have to wait for long before I could finally see his figure. The black suits fits him well. They accentuate his lean figure very well. And that red bow tie tied around the collar of his shirt, it really resembles a red ribbon. And his silky black hair, swept back, held by the gel that was put on. His pale skin, resembling that of a goddess, free of any flaws. His blood red lips, just remembering how soft they were against mine was enough to send the heat through my body.

My eyes never left his figure as he walked across the stage, then finally taking his place before the microphone stand. He raised his hands and adjusted the height of the microphone stand. His slender finger working on the knobs, twisting and turning. I couldn't help but lick my lips, wishing I could take them into my hand and plant soft kisses onto each one of them.

Once the mic stand had been adjusted, I could see him tapping the mic twice to make sure that everything was working. By now, a waiter had came over to my table, awaiting for my order. Not wanting to miss a single thing, I quickly asked for the usual before ushering the waiter away.

"Good evening, honoured guests."

The sweet, gentle and soft voice travelled into my ears and I had to take a deep breath in order to calm myself.

"I can see there are few regulars. I am glad that we could see each other again this week," he spoke again and my eyes immediately went around, scanning through the bar. Sure enough, there were several others like me, who came to see him.

It was only natural. Such a fine little _cat_ , wherever he went, there is bound to be several bad cats trying to approach him, wanting to flirt with him, wanting to poach him from me. But of course, as long as I am around, I will never let these cats with improper thoughts get close to my beloved _Black Cat_.

As usual, after his greetings, he started to sing his songs. Every week, he would bring out new songs, something that he himself had composed. Ah, what a talented man he is. It only made me want him more. Every songs that he sings, every words that came out of his lips, every sounds and movement that he made, I made sure that I commit them to my memories.

Soon, much to my disappointment, the song ended and followed by a loud applause. My eyes never left his figure as he bowed to the guests and left to the backstage. Once his figure disappeared, I also stood up. At this time, the waiter from before came with two glass of wine.

"Sir, your wine."

I placed a wad of cash onto the tray on his hand before taking both glasses into my hands. "You can keep the change as tips," I told him and I could see the happiness plastered on his face.

"Thank you, kind sir! May you have an enjoyable evening!" he said before he walked away.

Now that I am alone, I looked down at both of my hand. The wine that contained within the glass was a favorite of his. One of the most expensive wine within this establishment. With a smile, I finally walked away from my usual table.

Walking through the familiar path, I could see that there were several others who were trying to get into the door leading to the backstage. But they were stopped by the guard responsible for the door leading through.

When the guard saw me though, he respectfully lowered his head slightly to greet me, and moved aside to make ways. Without being stopped, I walked through the door that was held open by the guard. What greets me behind the door, was a long hallway with several doors.

I already knew where my destination was, so I simply let my feet lead me to it. Arriving at a certain door, I read the plaque that was nailed on it. It was a name. The name of my little _Black Cat_. I wanted to knock, but realized that I couldn't with both my hands occupied with holding the wine glass. So, in the end, I can only call out his name.

"Laurence. It's me, William."

There was no response, but I could hear ruffling sounds from behind the door, followed by light footsteps. Not long after, the door knob were twisted and then, the door was opened to reveal the object of my obsession.

"Will, I've been expecting you," he looked at me, eyes filled with mirth as they curved into slightly while his lips formed a smile. Then, raising his hand, he casually took one of the wine glass off my hand. His finger touched my hand and it was enough to send pleasures through my body. I don't know if it was on purpose at first, but seeing his playful expression, I knew it was deliberate.

This always happens. Whenever we're close, this little _Black Cat_ of mine will then show his little claw, making my heart uneasy. Even so, I took a deep breath and gathered my courage to ask: "Have you thought of your answer?"

Laurence eyed me, locking his gaze into mine. The swirling emotion hidden within was something that I could never hope to decipher. "Come on in first," he said as he gave way for me to enter his waiting room.

As soon I stepped in, Laurence closed the door and locked it. Turning around, I saw him leaning against the door, one hand in the pocket of his pants while the other, twirling the glass. He watched the wine move within before sparing a glance at me.

"Mr. William, you should know, I am a person of this establishment. To want me to leave, are you prepared to pay the reimbursement fee and buy my freedom?" Laurence asked.

"Of course! Laurence, you don't understand. The moment I laid my eyes on you five years ago, my heart was already stolen. By you! Since then, I've been working hard, trying to get you out of this place, and so that I could finally make you mine and mine alone," I replied.

Laurence only chuckled before he took a sip on the wine. "So, if I agree, I am yours? Then doesn’t that mean that I am only changing cages?"

"That is not what I mean! Once you gained your freedom, of course they are yours! Whatever it is that you want to do, I will let you do. I only ask that you stay by my side and accompany me until I grow old."

"And your parents? Are they willing to let you be with me?" Laurence asked again. "I've already told you, Will… I am not willing to be someone who turns out to be an underground lover. And if I give you my heart, I am unwilling to see you go around and marry some other lady just because your parents says so," Laurence said in a serious tone.

Then, he walked over to me. Each steps light and as he gets closer, I could smell the sweet cologne that he had put on. Something that I love smelling.

"Laurence…" I called out.

"Shh… I understand. But Will, you can only choose one. My heart, or your legacy. Until you've made your choice, I will not answer you. But I am willing to accompany you, whenever you feel lonely at night…"

As soon as the last word left his lips, I watched as his face inched closer and not long after, that soft, familiar, warm lips was planted against mine. Once, twice… our lips continued to meet after each separation. After a while, the sound of a shattered glass could be heard and then, I felt both of Laurence hands cupping my face.

Following his rhythm, I also dropped the wine glass to the floor and snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him close as I slowly let myself sink into the passion, intoxicated by his kisses. After a while, he pulled away, both of us panting from the kiss before.

"Will… shall we go to the usual hotel?" Laurence asked.

When I looked into his eyes, I could see the lust and desire within. But I do not wish to continue this kind of relationship anymore. One where we are only a patron and his canary. I am a selfish man, and this man before me had stolen all my heart and my ability of reason.

"No. Tonight, I will not leave this place until I have my answer. Laurence, I am willing to go against my family for us to be together. Just like you, I am unwilling to see you tangled with another person. Everyday, I worry that someone would come and snatch you from me. I know that you share the same feelings as I am towards you, so please… tell me. Are you willing to be my lover?"

Gazing deep into Laurence's eyes, I could see them shine. "Will, are you sure? Once you do this, I will never let you go. I will cling onto you, until my dying breath. No matter what, I will never allow you to throw me away," he said as he rubbed his thumb against my lips. "You can think about it. Don't make any rash decision that you'll soon regret."

"It's been five years since I had this thought. I don't think that I will ever regret it," I replied. I knew that I have to be firm with my decision tonight or else, this little cat of mine might slip away. Stolen by some strangers that I do not know.

"Alright, Will. You win… then if you ever regret it in the future, don't blame me for not warning you. I've already told you, I'll cling onto you until my dying breath," he said in a soft, gentle and yet playful voice.

He then took me by the collar, pulling down on it making me awkwardly bend down. Then, I felt his lips against my chin, moving slowly along my jaw, planting soft kisses along the skin. Before long, he found my ear and playfully nibbled on the soft appendage. After blowing warm breath onto it, I heard him whisper in a very seductive tone: "Then tonight, rather than the hotel… would you like to come to my place?"


End file.
